L'amour est si merveilleux!
by Mariri-Dono
Summary: Ah... L'amour! Tout le monde rêve de trouver le Grand Amour! N'est ce pas? Voici des séries de One Shot, que ce soit le couple GiroDoro, ZoruTaru ou même KuruMois, TOUS les One Shot que j'écrirais, je les posterais ICI! Il y aura pas mal de Yaoi, si vous aimez pas, ne lisez pas! Sur ceux, Bonne Lecture! 3
1. Chapter 1

Couple: Giroro x Dororo

Narrateur: Mariri-Dono

Titre: Tu est important pour moi

Dans une forêt, un Titarien rouge courrait vers une cabane en bois, il avait reçu une visite de Énea qui semblait très inquiète. Apparemment, Dororo eu encore un traumatise mais cette fois, il arrive vraiment pas à s'en remettre. Sans attendre une minute de plus, il courra vers la direction de la maison de Dororo.

Giroro entra dans la cabane et aperçoit le jeune Titarien bleu dans un coin dans une position assise. Le seul bruit qui s'entant ce sont les sanglots qui venait de l'hybride bleu. Il s'approcha de son ami et demanda avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

"Dororo? Tout va bien?"

Dororo ne répond pas.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda doucement le Titarien rouge.

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, Dororo enfin pris la parole:

"Pourquoi tu te préoccupes? Je ne suis rien."

"Quoi?" C'est tout ce que Giroro réussi a dire.

"Et en plus" continua Dororo " Tout le monde m'ignore. On se rappelle seulement de moi quand c'est pour m'utiliser pour les plans..." Il pris une pause, ses larmes augmentèrent "je... Je... Je ne suis juste... Qu'un objet... Rien de plus..." Il a commencé a sangloter de plus en plus " je ne suis rien d'important! Je devrais même pas exister!"

Giroro saisit Dororo et le retourna pour lui faire face "Je t'interdit de dire ça! Tu est important!"

"Prouve le moi!" Cria Dororo

Giroro resta silencieux pendant un moment. Il respira un grand coup " Tu est quelqu'un de fort, sage, honnête, attentionné, gentil, et un grand ami" Dororo le regarda " Tu est toujours là quand on as besoins, tu te préoccupes beaucoup avec les autres, tu ne laisses personne derrière, tu est loyal et très attentionné. Et c'est ça qui fait de toi une bonne personne." Les larmes de Dororo commencèrent a diminuer " Tu as un grand cœur d'or. Et... C'est ce qui me plaît chez toi..." Le Titarien bleu est surpris. En regardent la réaction de son ami, Giroro rougit un peu "Et tu est un grand ami pour moi... Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça..." Il essuya les larmes de Dororo avec le pouce de ses mains. L'assassin rougit par ce geste "s'il te plaît... Arrête de pleurer..." "Giroro..." Le spécialiste en arme le serra dans ses bras.

"Dororo, tu est important pour moi ce que... Je..."

Dororo fixa les yeux de son ami rouge. Il n'essayera pas quand même dire que... Si? Pensa Dororo.

"Rhô, et puis zut!" Sans avertir, il baissa le masque de Dororo et l'embrassa. Dororo fut très surpris au début et quelques second après, il retourna le baiser. Ils restèrent quelques minutes puis, se séparèrent pour reprendre de l'air. Les deux Titariens se regardèrent avec beaucoup d'amour dans leur yeux.

"Je t'aime Dororo. Depuis nôtre enfance. " dit le Titarien rouge en sourient

"M-moi aussi... Moi aussi je t'aime Giroro!" Il appuya ses lèvres sur son nouveau amant.

Depuis ce jour, Giroro et Dororo furent heureux pour toujours!

Fin~

 _ **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

 _ **Voilà!**_

 _ **Oh mon dieu, on dirait la fin d'une conte de fée! XP**_  
 _ **Pendant que j'y pense, ça avait l'aire plus long quand j'ai écris sur mon portable... Oh et puis f**k, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois! XO**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez apprécié! ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Couple: Garuru x Zoruru

Narrateur: Mariri-Dono

Titre: Je suis là.

Tout commence dans le vaisseau de l'unité Garuru, c'était 9 heure du soir, l'heure quand tout le monde vont se coucher. Garuru vérifie toujours si tout le monde dort pour qu'il puisse aller au lit à son tour. Pururu dormait profondément, le Lieutenant a dû mettre Tororo dans son lit parce que le têtard s'est endormi sur son ordinateur portable et Taruru dormait avec une position bizarre (couché au ventre avec son bras gauche qui allait derrière sa tête, l'autre bras en dessous de son ventre, le derrière en l'aire et les jambes croisés).  
Le Titarien pourpre alla dans la dernière chambre, celle de Zoruru. En entrant, le cyborg dormait également profondément. Alors qu'il allait partir, il entendit des... gémissement? Il se retourna vers le Titarien gris et il le voyait en train de se gigoter un peu en fessent une grimace. Garuru s'approcha de lui pour voir mieux.

Cela ne fait aucun doute, Zoruru fait des cauchemars.  
Garuru soupir, il le secoua légèrement l'épaule du cyborg pour le réveiller.

Zoruru: je... Non..

Le Titarien pourpre cligne des yeux. Zoruru parle pendant qu'il dort? C'est nouveau ça.

Zoruru: ne me... S'il...te...

Le cyborg commença a transpirer. En voient son état, Garuru le secoua plus durement.

Garuru: Caporal Chef Zoruru, réveillez vous.

Garuru s'aperçu que des larmes se formèrent au coin de l'œil de Zoruru. Le Titarien pourpre s'approcha du visage du cyborg et sans prévenir, il se réveilla et se leva mais, comme il n'avait pas vu son supérieur devant lui, ils se cognèrent le front.

Les deux se frottèrent leur front et se regardèrent.

Zoruru: de... Depuis combien de temps êtes vous là?

Garuru: suffisamment de temps pour vouloir savoir ce qui vous tracasse.

Zoruru: je n'ai rien. Vous pouvez partir.

Garuru resta silencieux. Il s'approcha de Zoruru et le regarde avec un air sérieux.

Garuru: Caporal Chef. Vous étiez en train de pleurer et en train de transpirer. C'est claire qui il y a quelque chose. Dîtes-le moi.

Zoruru: je... Je vais bien! Je n'ai rien à cacher!

Garuru: Ne me mentez pas! Pourquoi vous ne voulez rien dire?

Zoruru: Ce n'est pas vos affaires! Maintenant, allez vous-

Il n'as pas pu finir sa phrase que Garuru lui donna un câlin. Surpris par l'action de son chef, Zoruru resta immobile. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes quand, le Lieutenant pris enfin la parole, avec la voix douce.

Garuru: Zoruru... Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Si tu as un problème, ne le garde pas pour toi. Je suis là. Je t'écouterais autant que tu le veuille pour te sentir mieux. Tu n'est pas seul...

En entendant cela, Zoruru serra son supérieur et pleura silencieusement. Garuru le serra plus fort et lui frotta le dos.

Garuru: c'est bon... Tout vas bien... Chut... Tu ne seras jamais seul... Je suis là...

Zoruru: Ga-Garuru... *sob*

Les deux Titariens restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le cyborg se calme.

Garuru: Tu vas mieux?

Zoruru: O-oui...

Malgré qui fessait un peu noir, on pouvais voir l'assassin rougir, il a sûrement honte que quelqu'un comme lui se fait consoler par son supérieur.

... Pour une raison très étrange, il a aimé.

Garuru: maintenant, dis moi tout.

Zoruru:...J'ai rêvé que Zeroro me tranchait à nouveau mon corps en deux... J'étais dans une forêt sombre et il pleuvait... Zeroro est apparu de nul part et nous avons commencer à nous battre mais... D'une certaine manière... Il coupa ma lame. Il m'as plaqué au sol et pointé son Katana sur mon front, et il m'as dit "pourquoi tu continues à te battre? Tu n'est rien et tu resteras rien. Ta mort n'aura pas d'importance puisque tu est invisible aux yeux de tous."

Zoruru fit une pause avant de reprendre.

Zoruru: "meurs, inconnue"... Puis il m'as tranché...

Garuru resta muet. Il savait que Zoruru avait une dent contre Dororo mais, il l'avait jamais vu comme ça...

Garuru: ... Zoruru, as tu peur de Dororo?

Zoruru s'écarta de son supérieur, en le regardant avec colère.

Zoruru: Non! Je n'est pas peur de ce bâtard! Pour qui vous me prenez!? Je ne suis pas un trouillard!

Garuru: du calme. Je sais ô combien vous êtes courageux, Caporal Chef. Vous êtes le plus brave de toute l'unité.

Pour une autre raison quelconque, le cyborg rougit.

Garuru: bon, si vous avez pas peur, que se passe t'il?

Demanda le Titarien pourpre tout en caressent la tête de l'assassin qui le fit rougir encore plus. Mais ce rougissement disparu aussi tôt qu'il est venu quand Garuru fini sa phrase, son regard commença à se remplir de tristesse.

Zoruru: je... Je ne veux pas être oublié... Je ne veux pas être seul...

Garuru: Zoruru... M'as tu écouté? Tu n'est pas et tu ne sera pas seul! Pas tant que je suis là!

Zoruru:!

Garuru: ... Je serais toujours à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive, je te protègerais de tout mon cœur.

Zoruru: L-Lieutenant... Mais pourquoi?

Garuru: parce que je t'aime.

Zoruru:!

Avant que Zoruru puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Garuru pressa ses lèvres sur le masque de l'assassin. Zoruru resta figé quelques instant, choqué que son propre chef l'embrassait, puis, il retourna le baiser en appuyant encore plus sur les lèvres de Garuru. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre de l'air. Zoruru en profita pour enlever ses bandages (son masque) en montrant sa bouche qui avait l'aire tout à fait normal. Le cyborg embrasse à nouveau son supérieur avec plus de passion, enfaite, Zoruru avait déjà des sentiments pour Garuru mais, il craignait qu'il en avait pas en retour. Maintenant, il est sûr que son chef as les mêmes sentiments que lui. Après le baiser, Garuru cloua gentiment Zoruru dans son lit et lui met sa couverture jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Zoruru: Que fais tu...? Où tu vas?

Garuru: Je te prépare pour aller dormir, il faut se réveiller tôt demain et je vais nulle part, je ne vais pas te laisser dormir tout seul après ce cauchemar.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Zoruru sourit. Il alla un peu sur le coté pour laisser Garuru se coucher auprès de lui.

Zoruru se blotti contre Garuru et lui dit en chuchotant:

Zoruru: Je t'aime.

Garuru: Moi aussi je t'aime.

Les deux Titariens s'endormirent. Zoruru ne s'est jamais senti aussi heureux de sa vie depuis cette belle nuit.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que mon histoire est aussi trop courte? *râle***_

 _ **EDIT: Autant pour moi, c'est plus long que l'autre! XD**_


End file.
